Dome
by InfynitiStar
Summary: Taito. Taichi is a prince who has been stuck in his little dome that keeps him safe from the outside world for his whole life. He finally gets enough courage to sneak out and he likes what he finds.
1. All About a Prince

**Dome**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 1: All About a Prince**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Pairings: Taito and Tai x OC. There'll prolly be more, but that's all for now.

Warnings: it's Taito, so yaoi, of course…the setting is AU, so the characters will most likely be majorly OOC. Other than that…as of right now, nothing. Tho there will be lemon eventually. At least I plan on it.

Summary: Taichi has been stuck in his little dome that keeps him safe from the outside world for his whole life. He finally gets enough courage to sneak out and he likes what he finds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi sighed as he stared out his bedroom window at the distant ground below. How he longed to be able to go outside the safety of the dome that his father forced him to stay inside. Why couldn't he leave? His father did all the time when he had to go fight battles in other kingdoms. What was so different about Taichi that he wasn't allowed to go out into the _real_ world and enjoy himself? A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts about his desire to go out into the world.

"Come in," he called to whoever was behind the door, knowing that it was either his sister or his servant, Keira.

The door opened slowly and a girl in a maid's outfit waltzed gleefully into his room. When she noticed his glum look, her smile dropped and she moved to stand beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked without using any kind of formality. Taichi had told her the day she had been brought to the castle that he didn't want to be treated like the prince that he was; he wanted to be treated just like anyone else she knew. Whenever they were around Taichi's father, however, she used the formalities to please the stubborn old king.

"I still don't understand it," Taichi trailed off, knowing that she instantly understood, just from those few simple words.

"I know. I don't understand it, either. The outside world isn't bad. It's actually a quite nice place when there isn't fighting going on." She stepped away from the young prince and flopped onto his bed, leaning back against her arms and propping her feet up on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Why can't he just be sensible and let me leave? It's not like I'd leave forever or anything."

"Maybe he's just worried because of what happened to your sister."

"Maybe." Taichi sighed again, remembering well the day that his little sister had been born. He was ten at the time and never even got to meet her. His mother was outside the dome on a rainy day when she went into labor. Taichi had been so worried that day when his mother didn't return to the castle. It wasn't until the next day he found out about what had happened, and that his mother, as well as his baby sister, had died in childbirth. He had stayed up all night waiting, with Keira as his only company because his father had been out battling another country for territory.

The king was definitely a strange man. While most kings would sit on their thrones all day and have their men fight their battles for them, the king went to the battles himself. He didn't want to get out of shape as he got older, and he didn't want to be marked as just another stereotypical king.

Taichi moved from his place at the window and sat next to the pale redhead that was comfortably relaxing on his bed.

"I'm sure that's it. He'll come to his senses eventually." Keira draped an arm over the prince's shoulders in an attempt to cheer him up. "Besides, tomorrow's your sixteenth birthday, and, once you're officially sixteen, he can't rule your life so much." She pulled the brunette close to her in a tight, friendly hug and ended up losing her balance and fell back onto the bed, pulling Taichi with her.

"I guess you're right," Taichi said with a laugh, sitting up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your day?" Taichi asked as his father walked through the large gates at the entrance to the castle. The king walked past him, his dark blue cloak flowing behind him, and Taichi followed closely.

"It was good," the dark-haired man replied, flashing a quick smile to his one and only son. As they entered the central room of the castle, two servants showed up: one to take the king's cloak and the other to take down the necessary orders. "Umm," the king mumbled, scratching his chin. "Have the cook prepare a simple meal tonight. Nothing fancy; it just has to taste good." He continued scratching his chin as he thought. "And have a bath drawn and ready for me after dinner." The king looked up at the servant and smiled. "That is all." The servant nodded and walked away.

"So, dad…I want to talk to you," Taichi began, walking down the large hall to the library alongside his father.

"Oh? What about?" the king asked, sounding surprised.

"Well I'm gonna be sixteen tomorrow, so I was wondering if you'd finally let me leave the dome…" At Taichi's words, his father stopped dead in his tracks.

"Absolutely not."

"But why?"

"Because you can't, and that's final." The king began walking down the enormous hallway once more, and the young prince sprinted after him.

Anger started to build inside Taichi, and it slowly spilled out in his words. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I should be able to go out when I want instead of being cooped up in this…this damned bubble all the time!"

"Never speak to me in such a way again, do you hear me?" Though his words were calm, it was easy to tell that the king was angered by his son's temper, simply by the way his face was slowly reddening from holding back.

"No, I don't! I'll talk however the hell I want, and you can't stop me!" Taichi's hands balled into fists that were held by taught arms at his sides. "Have my dinner sent to my room," Taichi growled, turning away from his father and heading back the way they'd come, towards his bedroom.

"Get back here!" the king bellowed down the hall after the brunette.

"No!" Taichi yelled in response and began running down the hall towards his room, eager to get away from his stubborn father.

When Taichi reached his room, he slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto his large bed. He lay on his stomach with his arms crossed in front of him, his chin resting heavily on top of them. Mumbles and growls escaped his lips as his rage finally seeped out.

There was a soft knock, and the door opened. Keira walked in, shutting the door behind her, and sat on the bed next to Taichi. "I heard," she whispered, adjusting her position so she was lying on the bed beside him.

"I hate him!" Taichi growled, turning to face her. He leaned on one arm with his face in his hand, and Keira did the same. "I mean, I just…" Taichi growled in frustration, sitting up, and, once again, Keira did the same.

"I know. Want me to go get your dinner? Then you can cool down while you eat."

"Would you?" Taichi looked up at her, anger still evident on his face.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled then stood and walked towards the door. She grabbed the knob, but turned back to the brunette at the last second before opening the door. "What are you going to do?"

Taichi grinned wickedly, tapping his fingers against each other as if he were thinking. "I'm going to rebel."

Keira smiled back and him then left the room. She returned a few minutes later carrying a large tray with enough food to feed the prince and herself. She set it on the bed in front of the brunette then sat down across from him, on the other side of the large tray.

"Will you lock my door, Kei?"

Keira did as she was asked then returned to her place on the bed across from the prince. "So," she began, picking up a warm biscuit, " how exactly do you plan to rebel?"

"Well," Taichi replied, grabbing one of the chicken legs off the tray, " I want to sneak out and see the world. And a few other things…"

"Oh?" the redhead asked, taking a bite from her biscuit then talking with her mouth full. "Like what?"

Taichi grin and began listing off the things he planned to do to anger his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi wiped at his mouth with the cloth napkin had been sitting at the edge of the tray and threw it back on top of the mess of empty plates and bowls. Keira had finished what she'd wanted to eat much earlier, and Taichi had gladly finished off the rest of her share, as he'd already finished his own.

"That's a pretty hefty list, Tai." The redhead climbed off the bed then took the empty tray over to the small table near the door. She set it down then sprinted back to the bed and jumped onto it next to Taichi, smiling. "How do you propose to start?"

"I'm not quite sure…yet." Taichi lay back on the bed, nestling his head comfortably into his pillow.

"Want me to leave so you can get to sleep?"

"No, that's okay. You can stay in here tonight."

"That works for me." Keira smiled, remembering back to when she was first brought into the castle as a servant. She'd been nervous and couldn't find her way around the castle, but then Taichi had introduced himself and told her to not use formalities when talking to him. Then he'd kindly showed her the way around the castle and helped her for many days after that until she'd gotten used to the place.

But the first night was extra special. She was a scared little girl at six years old and was too afraid to sleep in the strange room she'd been given alone. Considering Taichi was eight, he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, and he didn't like to see her as scared as she was. He had invited her to stay in his room that night, and when she'd insisted on sleeping on the floor, he'd dragged her onto his bed and held her there until she stopped struggling. When she'd finally given up her fight to get away, she slowly drifted to sleep in his tiny arms and woke up to him sound asleep sprawled across her back.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Taichi asked, interrupting her reverie. In the time that she'd been lost in memories, he'd sat up and moved in front of her, which startled her when she suddenly noticed how close he was. He laughed when she jumped in surprise.

Keira rolled her eyes then relaxed and smiled at him. "I was just remembering the first night I was here…when you wouldn't let me sleep on the floor of your room." She thought for a moment then continued. "Actually, you've never let me sleep on the floor. You've always made me share your bed."

"Well of course," Taichi said, shrugging. "I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor. That'd be uncomfortable! I've got plenty of room in this big bed, so I don't see why I shouldn't share it."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"And I really want to rebel…"

It took a minute before Keira realized exactly what he'd meant, but when she did, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean…?"

Taichi nodded then leaned in to kiss her gently. "This is what I meant." He leaned in and kissed her again, climbing onto his knees and reaching one hand behind her neck.

Suddenly she pulled back. "Wait," she said, moving away from him and climbing off the bed, making Taichi think he'd done something wrong. She carefully put out all of the lights and climbed back onto the bed in front of the prince. "Okay."

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again, putting his hand behind her neck again. His hand slowly began to wander and was soon undoing the maid's outfit she was wearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do something to make you want to keep reading. Cuz you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! But don't worry, this is a Taito fic, so this little thing isn't permanent. Anyways…the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll write the next chapter! And I have a lot of ideas for this story, so…let me know what you think!


	2. The First Rebellion

**Dome**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 2: The First Rebellion**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Pairings: Taito and Tai x OC. There'll prolly be more, but that's all for now.

Warnings: it's Taito, so yaoi, of course…the setting is AU, so the characters will most likely be majorly OOC. This chapter has details of Taichi and Keira's night together, so if you don't want to read about it, then just skip the stuff in italics.

Summary: Taichi's been a bad boy, rebelling against his father. But how exactly did he rebel last night?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi awoke from his slumber by a loud crack of thunder outside the castle. It was early morning—not even dawn—and no light shone through the dark, heavy curtains into his bedroom. He sat up, feeling the sudden need to use the bathroom, and climbed slowly out of bed. A chill crawled up his spine and he realized he was completely naked. It took him a minute to recall why he'd been laying in bed naked, considering the castle usually wasn't warm, and he grinned when he remembered why.

Taichi lay on top of Keira, who was in nothing but her undergarments, and rubbed against her body, kissing down her neck.

"_T-Taichi," she called out softly, taking in a quick gasp of air._

_He took that as a sign to go further and decided to strip himself of some of his restraints. He pulled off his multiple layers of clothing until he was in nothing but his cotton underpants. The strings on Keira's corset called to him to be loosened, so he tugged at them then pulled the string out with one quick motion, freeing her semi-large breasts from their binding. Keira gasped at the sudden change, causing Taichi to smile widely._

"_Taichi," she called again, trying to get his attention, but she didn't succeed._

_The brunette smiled at the sight beneath him. He placed his hands carefully on Keira's breasts and began to massage them gently, being careful not to get rough, since they _had_ been in a super-tight, painful corset all day. He rubbed his thumbs over her warm nipples, making them get hard, then swooped his head down and took one into his mouth. Keira breathed in sharply, quite shocked at the unusual feeling, and began breathing heavily._

"_Ah…Taichi," she called once more, beginning to pant softly._

_Taichi couldn't take waiting anymore. He was very hard and needed a release—and fast. He yanked off his pants, freeing his large member and letting it finally breathe._

"_Taichi…"_

_Before she could say anything more, Taichi yanked off her fluffy little underpants and positioned himself at her entrance. Considering he was a day from sixteen, he was more than ready for it and desperately needed it._

"_Tai, wait…"_

_He thrust into her completely, swiftly, and she let out a soft cry, clasping her hand over her mouth to muffle the louder sound that spilled from her throat. The brunette didn't hesitate for a second and began moving back and forth inside her, receiving a pained-sounding moan from Keira with each thrust. After a few minutes, her moans lost the pained sound and she began panting heavily beneath him. They went on like that for nearly an hour before Keira finally managed to speak again._

"_Uhn…Tai…"_

Taichi was breathing heavily, having used up most of his energy already, and decided to move faster and harder, knowing he'd be coming soon. Keira gasped—almost squeaked—with each harder thrust, and her breath suddenly hitched. At the same time, Taichi came inside her and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Taichi returned to his bed, very much relieved, and crawled under the covers, cuddling up against Keira. She lay peacefully in front of him, totally unconscious, with her hair sprawled out in all directions beneath her head. Her breath was slow and calm, and she didn't even twitch when the prince wrapped his arm around her and nestled his hand comfortably between her breasts. He kissed her neck then lay his head down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira opened her eyes and shut them quickly when the bright light that streamed in through the large window nearly blinded her. She squinted, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light then rolled over to see Taichi comfortably sleeping behind her. She snuggled up to his warm chest, smiling, and sighed, realizing she had to get up to get on with her duties for the day. After a few more moments of cuddling with the sleeping prince, she sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. As she carefully gathered her clothes, she recalled the night before and worry slowly rushed over her.

Taichi was lying on top of her, rubbing his body sinuously against hers. She needed to get his attention before things got too far. One thing she knew about the prince was that when he wanted to do something, he couldn't be easily stopped, so she had to back him off before he could get too far. She was only fourteen, after all, and shouldn't have been allowed to be so close to the prince, being nothing more than a servant in the palace.

"_T-Taichi," she called out softly, taking in a quick gasp of air._

_It seemed Taichi was more into it than she had realized, and he began stripping himself while he sat on top of her. When he was finished, he had nothing on but his cotton underpants. Keira didn't want to admit it, but she liked the sight of the prince on top of her. His chest was gently muscled, even though he'd never been out of the castle, and his legs felt strong braced against her hips. She was shocked when he suddenly reached down and pulled the string from her corset and gasped as her chest was freed from its prison, and she was able to breathe easier._

"_Taichi," she called again, trying to get his attention, but she didn't succeed._

_The brunette smiled down at her and placed his hands on her breasts. He massaged them gently, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, then swooped his head down and began sucking on one. She breathed in sharply, shocked both at his boldness and the good, but unusual, feeling it gave her._

"_Ah…Taichi," she called once more, beginning to pant softly._

_When Taichi yanked off the last of his clothes it made Keira worry. She didn't want to disappoint the prince that she cared about so deeply, but she was ready to go as far as he wanted. If she couldn't get his attention now, she knew she had no choice in the matter. She wouldn't be able to stop him._

"_Taichi…"_

_Before she could say anything more, Taichi yanked off her underpants and positioned himself at her entrance. She wasn't ready to go so far, so, even though she knew it was a futile attempt, she tried to capture his attention one last time._

"_Tai, wait…"_

_He thrust into her completely, and she let out a soft cry, struggling to stifle the scream the threatened to erupt from her throat. She clasped her hand to her mouth in an attempt to help keep herself from screaming out in pain, knowing that if she did, and they were caught, it would get both of them in trouble. Tears streamed slowly from her eyes, completely unnoticed by the brunette, as he began to move. She let out a soft, pained moan each time he thrust back into her. After a few minutes, the pain finally eased up and she was able to enjoy the feeling of the prince moving inside her. They went on for about an hour before Keira finally regained some of her senses and realized she needed to stop him before he came inside her._

"_Uhn…Tai…"_

Taichi was breathing heavily and began moving faster and harder. Keira gasped—almost squeaked—with each harder thrust. She knew she needed to get his attention fast, but she became too lost in ecstasy to worry about the consequences. Her breath suddenly hitched as she came, and, at the same time, Taichi came inside her and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Keira turned and looked at the brunette still sound asleep on the bed. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek then carefully tiptoed over to the door and exited his room so she could begin her duties.

As she walked down the hall, greeting the other servants as she went, more worry began to fill her. She brushed it off quickly, though, knowing that it would just get in her way. She had pleased the prince—the one she loved—and that was what really mattered.

She took a deep breath, putting a smile on her face, before she entered the large doors to the kitchen. The cooks stood behind numerous counters and burners, preparing for the celebration that was supposed to happen that day for the prince's sixteenth birthday. Servants walked around the grand kitchen, carrying potatoes and other ingredients in from the garden so they could be used for the big feast that was to take place that night.

One of the servants walked up to Keira with a grin and gave her a hug, getting flour from his apron onto her dress. She wiped it off nonchalantly and began talking to the shorter boy.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long!" the boy said with a grin still covering his face. He wiped at the black bangs that fell into his eyes, getting flour in them. Keira licked her fingers and attempted to get the flour out of his hair, but his bangs were still flecked with gray and she quickly gave up on her attempt. "So where were you?"

"I stayed with the prince last night." At her words, the boy's grin fell. "He had a fight with the king, so I was trying to make him feel better."

"Oh?" There was accusation in the boy's tone. "How?"

Keira tried not to blush as she thought about how she had made the prince feel better. "Just talking. You know, the usual."

"Oh. Okay." The boy's smile returned and Keira sighed in relief as her turned away from her. "The king already had his breakfast." He began walking towards the back of the kitchen and Keira followed closely behind him. "And the prince's food is waiting for him." They reached the breakfast layout at the back of the kitchen and the boy turned back to face Keira. "You should probably take his breakfast to him before it gets cold."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." She put some food onto a large tray and headed back towards the large kitchen doors with the boy following closely behind her. "I'll see you later, 'kay Rosu?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Keira pushed the large door open with her back and turned to walk down the hall towards the prince's room, the large tray seeming heavier than usual. She shrugged the thought out of her mind and continued her journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took forever, but here's chapter two! I really meant to get this chapter up the next day, but stuff happened, and, well, we all know how that goes. Then I got sick and I haven't really been up to par for a while, but I'm finally better, so I really hope you liked the chapter! Please review! And thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I love all of you! And as long as I keep getting reviews, you might get digital cookies! So let me know what you think and I'll update ASAP! And I'll reply to any reviews that need replying to on here, okay? Okay! So here's the one review reply:

**_Moppy:_** She prolly reminds you of Sora cuz she's a red-head, but her hair's lighter than Sora's and I'm pretty sure Sora won't show up in the fic. Keira is more of a strawberry blonde than a redhead, really. And if the ice cream offer is still up, I want it! Cuz I really meant to update the next day…

Okay peoples! Review! Or I'll poke you! Mwahahahahaha…ha…yeah…


	3. Escape

**Dome**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking. Though I do own Keira and Rosu. They're mine! But if you ask nicely, I might feel inclined to share them with you…

Pairings: Taito and Tai x OC. There's also going to be a mystery pairing…and you won't know what it is until Yamato comes in. There'll prolly be more, but that's all for now.

Warnings: it's Taito, so yaoi, of course…the setting is AU, so the characters will most likely be majorly OOC. A little more sex stuff in the beginning, and maybe a little more later on in the chapter, but this time the scenes won't be italicized. If you don't want to read it, then skip to the next line of dashes and you prolly won't miss anything too important to the storyline. Oh, and this chapter kinda skips around a lot…I mean, not too much, but more than usual.

Summary: Tai begins planning his rebellion just a little bit more. And maybe Yama finally comes in…depends on how far I get before I decide the chapter is long enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira knocked on the door to the prince's room before entering. When she saw the brunette still sound asleep in his bed, she set the large tray on the nearest table and tiptoed quietly over to the bed. She leaned over him and gently shook his shoulder to try and wake him, but he didn't even twitch. Suddenly she felt a warm arm snake around her waist, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the bed beneath the brunette. He leaned down and kissed her passionately then sat up, smiling.

"I brought you food," she said, smiling back up at him.

"I'm not interested in food right now…" He stared down at her with lust in his eyes, and she knew exactly what he was getting at. "Go lock the door."

Keira did as she was told and climbed off the bed. She walked over to the door swaying her hips teasingly then hooked the three chain locks into place and turned the skeleton key in its hole. She waited for a moment before turning and leaning seductively against the door, taunting the prince to move from his place on the bed. He did exactly as she expected and crawled off the bed. He rushed to her and slid his hand up under the skirt of her dress along her inner left thigh, making a shiver run up her back. Her exposed neck called to him, so he brought his mouth down on her flesh like a vampire and bit gently then began sucking as hard as he could.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Keira gasped out. Although she hated to admit it, the gnawing on her neck was steadily increasing her desire for sex.

"No one will suspect anything," Taichi said, moving his mouth away from her neck. He reached further up under her skirt and tugged at her fluffy underwear, yanking them down to her ankles. The skirt of Keira's dress was in the way of what he wanted to do, so he pulled it up and pressed it to her chest, then pushed his body up against hers, squeezing the fabric between them. He pushed her against the door for support then carefully pulled her legs up around his waist. Since he was still naked from the previous night, he simply had to readjust so he could slide himself into her.

Keira winced as he entered her, squeezing tightly on the brunette's shoulders so she wouldn't cry out, because, although it hurt less than it had before, it still hurt enough to make her want to cry out in pain. She held her tongue while the prince carefully carried her to the wall on the opposite side of the room and braced her against it. He began moving as soon as she was against the wall, and, luckily for Keira, the pain took much less time to go away and she soon began moaning with each thrust from the well-endowed brunette.

"Uhn…Taichi," Keira got out between thrusts from the brunette.

Taichi breathed heavily, panting as he replied. "Yeah?"

"The wall…kind of hurts…"

"Okay."

The prince thrust into her one more time before carrying her from the wall to the bed. He tossed her down on the bed and flopped down with her, pounding himself into her again as they landed, causing her to moan loudly.

"And…I need…to get back…to my duties…"

Taichi nodded and began increasing his pace and roughness. It wasn't long before he came and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Taichi kissed Keira's cheek and rolled off of her so she could return to the things she needed to do for the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira stood in the large kitchen peeling potatoes for the dinner that was planned for the prince's birthday. Her legs were still a little shaky from her fun with the brunette earlier, so a chair was waiting beside her in case she needed to sit for a bit while she worked.

After about an hour of peeling potatoes the job was finally done, and Keira was allowed to take a short break. She was about to sit when a certain raven-haired little boy came sprinting her way with a worried look on his face.

"What's up, Rosu?"

"You're bleeding…"

"What?" Keira looked her hands over, flipping them a few times, but she didn't see even the smallest cut. "What are you talking about?"

Rosu bit his lip as if he were embarrassed then lifted a shaky hand to point at her legs. The redhead glanced down at her legs and was shocked to see little trails of blood down the insides of her legs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Keira said, trying to sound as though she honestly had no idea what was wrong. "I'm gonna go get washed up though, okay? If someone has a problem with my being gone, tell them I'm not feeling well, and I'll make it up when I get back by working through my breaks, okay?" Rosu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were tough, but his skinny body said the exact opposite. "Thanks." She rubbed his head, messing up his hair, and turned to leave the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was late at night. Candles lit Taichi's large bedroom, casting strange-looking shadows on the floor and walls. The young brunette sat in the middle of his bed, looking at the pictures in an old book of his father's. His father, the king, was out working on negotiations with another country, and his mother had left earlier in the day to go for a walk through the town just beyond the reaches of their domed castle. Taichi had decided not to go with his mother, instead preferring to stay at home and look at old books with Keira._

_A soft knock on the door made the boy draw his attention away from the book long enough to say, "Come in," to the person behind the door. The door slowly creaked open and a little red-haired girl came in. She was wearing a long, button-up shirt—an old rag of the king's that he could no longer wear—and her straight, waist-length hair fell smoothly over her shoulders._

"_Hey," she said, pushing the door shut behind her and walking over to the bed. Taichi pat his hand a couple times on the empty spot beside him on the bed, and she climbed up onto the bed beside him. "What one are you looking at now?" she asked meekly._

"_This one." He pointed at the book in front of him and continued looking at the pictures._

"_Ooh…that one looks really neat." She leaned against him as she looked at the picture in the book then adjusted her position so she was lying on her stomach beside him. The shirt she wore had also adjusted with her movement, and her bare butt was exposed since she didn't have anything to wear underneath the shirt._

"_Yeah. I can't stop looking at it. I keep finding new things in it." The brunette turned to look at the girl beside her and blushed when he saw how high her shirt was. He felt a sudden, odd tightness in his pants, and, although he knew what caused it, he didn't know why. "Um…Keira?"_

"_Yeah?" She turned to look at him, resting her head on one hand, making her shirt slide over so her whole left leg was exposed._

"_Um…" He played with the sheets on his bed a moment before finally saying what he wanted. "Can I see you naked?"_

_Keira sat up and cocked her head to the side, a bit confused. "Why?"_

"_Cuz I want to…"_

"_Oh." Keira bit her lip, thinking for a minute. "Well I guess…you're the prince after all, and I'm supposed to do what you tell me to."_

"_If you don't want to, you don't have to…but I really want to…"_

"_No, I said okay. I won't change my answer."_

_Taichi smiled. "Well…lay down then."_

_Keira nodded, then climbed off the bed. She began pulling the books down one at a time and setting them on the floor, so there was more room for her to lie down. When she was done, she climbed back on the bed and lie down near the top, so her head was resting on the pillows._

"_Okay. Now what?"_

"_Now I get to take off your shirt." Taichi crawled up the bed until he was on his knees over Keira, where he proceeded to slowly unbutton the large shirt she was wearing. Once he had all the buttons undone, he slowly slid the shirt open and exposed her full body. He felt his pants become even tighter and he nearly began drooling on her bare chest._

"_Want me to take it all the way off?"_

_Taichi blinked a few times, taking a minute to comprehend the situation, then nodded._

_Keira sat up and carefully pulled the shirt off her arms and dropped it on the bed beside her. "Now what?" She sat with her knees bent and her legs far apart, leaning back on her hands slightly._

"_Ah…" The prince stared between her legs, admiring the view as he fantasized. "Can I touch you?"_

_Keira appeared startled and had to think for a minute. _"Well…if I don't do it and I make him mad, he could have me kicked out, and I don't want that. But I really don't want to…" _She made her decision and looked up at him. "Yeah. Go ahead."_

"_Really?" The brunette beamed when he heard her answer, and she simply nodded to reassure him. He moved quickly and reached his hand between her legs and began playing with her. His slid a finger inside her and wiggled it around, making her twitch. "Does that feel good?"_

_She nodded. "Kinda. But it feels weird."_

"_I'm sure you'll get used to it." He continued wiggling his finger then decided to see what would happen if he put another one in. Once he had the second finger in, he moved both of them in a scissor-like motion, and Keira gasped, making him worry that he'd hurt her. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No," she said, shaking her head. "It actually felt really good, and I couldn't help myself."_

"_Wow…should I keep doing it?"_

"_Yeah." Keira nodded, pushing herself against his hand. "I like the way it feels."_

_Taichi licked his lips and continued, but, after a few more minutes, he felt like trying something else and pulled his fingers out of her. When he looked back up at her, she had a disappointed look on her face._

"_Can I try to lick you?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi smiled as her remembered the night he spent with Keira when they were little, which happened to be the day his mother and baby sister died. He saddened for a moment at the thought of the loss of his family, but his mood quickly turned around when Keira opened the door to his room and waltzed in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to his bed and pulled off her underwear, leaving them on the floor, before climbing onto the bed. She knew he'd want to have sex before they talked about his other plans for rebellion.

"Hey," he said seductively, crawling on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her neck a few times then sat up and pulled his pants off, readying himself for exactly what she'd expected he'd do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi collapsed on top of Keira, breathing heavily. He didn't move from his resting place on top of—and still inside—her, and began speaking with her about his plans to sneak out of the castle.

"So how am I gonna get out without my dad finding out?" the brunette asked, resting his chin in the nook between her breasts.

"I've got a few ideas." She reached up and began playing with his hair as she told him of her plans. "After the party tonight, I'll sneak you out. I know somewhere you can stay for the night, and in the morning I'll tell your father you don't feel well and lock your door."

"But how will you get back out?"

"There's a hole in your bathroom floor. It leads to my room. I'll come meet you once I've got your father convinced and show you around the town."

"That's a pretty good idea." Taichi smiled up at her, and his eyes were once again filled with lust. "Ready for another go?" He didn't wait for the redhead beneath him to answer; instead he just began to move inside her again.

"You sure have a lot of stamina," she said, beginning to pant softly.

"I know," he said between thrusts. "Isn't it great?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late—close to midnight—when Keira opened the door to the prince's room. They'd just finished having more fun and were finally ready to head out into the night. She tiptoed into the hallway with the brunette close behind her and turned to him with one finger crossing her lips, signaling to him to stay quiet. He carefully shut the door behind him and followed her down the hall, sticking close to the wall. No torches were lit, so he had to stick close to Keira so he wouldn't lose her. A single torch flickered at the far end of the hall, guiding them in the right direction.

"Is it really this dark at night?" Taichi whispered, careful to not be too loud.

"Yes," she replied. "It took a long time, but I can adjust to the darkness really easily and find my way around without getting hurt."

"Oh." Taichi grabbed the skirt of Keira's dress as he tripped on a crack in the floor, and it made him get suddenly horny again. "Um…Keira?" She stopped, waiting for him to regain his balance.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't put your stuff back on, did you?"

"No, why?"

"I've got a problem…"

"We can't…not in the hallway. What if we woke up your father?"

"Just lean against the wall and spread your legs."

Keira sighed, but did as she was told, guiding the brunette so he was in front of her. He slid his hands under the hem of her skirt between her legs, stopping his hand when it reached its intended destination.

"Just be quiet, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will."

When Taichi didn't lift up the skirt of her dress and push himself into her, she wondered what he was doing. Suddenly, she heard him drop to his knees, and she could feel him kissing his way up her inner thigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira was lying on her back with her legs spread on Taichi's bed, breathing heavily. The brunette was lying comfortably between her legs with his face on her crotch, gently licking between her lips. He slid his tongue inside her and wiggled it around, making her pant, then pulled it out and began to suck on her.

"Ah…that feels really good…" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, come on," Keira said as she pulled Taichi back to his feet and began leading him down the hallway once more. "We should get out as fast as possible."

Once they were outside the castle, Keira led the prince along the outer wall, so as not to be seen by the guards at the front of the dome. She continued to lead him along the wall until they reached the back of the castle, where she dragged him straight through the thick trees to the back of the dome. A deep hole had been dug through the dirt near the wall of the dome, which was how Keira had planned she would get the brunette out.

"Okay. Climb through the hole and I'll meet you on the other side, okay?"

Taichi nodded and gulped then took a deep breath before he carefully crawled into the hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Chapter three done! I got it done quicker this time, so I hope everyone's happy about that. Please review! If you do, I'll love you forever! And I'll try to update pretty quick, but I can't make any guarantees. I'm gonna be going up to my cousin's house this weekend, so I won't exactly be able to write. I'll work on the next chapter after school tho, so I'll try to have it done by Friday, but, like I said, I make no guarantees cuz plans always change. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, ok? And now, for review replies!

**_yams41:_** I'm glad you like it so far! And Yama should be coming in in the next chapter. Actually, I'll almost 100 sure he'll be in the next chapter.

**_Moppy:_** Yama's gonna be in the next chapter! But I did make this chapter longer…it got to the beginning of the sixth page in word. Yay! I want some kind of chocolate ice cream, and lemonade sounds good…but it's certainly not hot here…it's actually getting quite cold…

**_Black-Dranzer-1119:_** I'm glad you like the story so far, but what was it about Tai in the last chapter that bugged you? His obliviousness to everything but his sex drive, or something else?

**_Hakion n' Xubose:_** I'm glad to hear I'm one of your favorite authors and you like my story so far! And I'm glad you like Keira, too. It's nice to hear someone say that. But as for hanging the Taito…no. I like writing Taitos…and the funny thing is, I think I'm better at writing gay sex scenes than regular ones…but there's gonna be a lot between her and Tai before it's over…a LOT.

Now leave some more reviews for me, okay? I like to read them!


End file.
